Battlestar Evangelion
by Ron the True Fan
Summary: In saving Earth from Third Impact, Shinji took the Evas, Rei, Asuka and himself into another time and another place: the Battlestar Galactica. How will their presence change the fate of the remnants of humanity?
1. Prologue: Shinji's Choice

Battlestar Evangelion

This is what happens when I get bored: I take a look at stories throughout the site, see how they are, bitch about them in the privacy of my home and come up with stories of my own. It also keeps my brain from stopping so I can keep writing. Once again, this is one of my many attempts at an Eva story, but this time, I am unleashing the wrath of the Children on the Cylons. And I want to you all to picture the looks on SEELE's faces when Unit-01 and the Kids just up and vanish rather then cause Third Impact. I know I am, and it pleases me to no end just to picture the gaping looks on Keel's and Gendo's faces. The pairings are _Battlestar_ Canon, (Adama/Roslin and such) Shinji/Asuka/Rei (For some reason, I have the temptation to pair all three of them up together. I'm not resisting it) and Toji/Hikari. (Don't ask) The opening is the end of _End_ _of_ _Evangelion_, (referred to as _EoE_ hereafter) which I believe happened after the last episode of _Neon-Genesis Evangelion_. (Referred to as _NGE_ hereafter)

Shinji awoke from the mindfuck that was his Instrumentality and made his choice.

'I will NOT choose that! I don't care if people hurt me, as long as it's real!'

Then he thought of Asuka, Rei and all those he thought of as his friends: Toji Suzuhara, nearly killed by Unit-01, Kensuke Aida, who wanted to pilot an Eva, Hikari Horaki, the girl who loved the sports-lover Toji, Misato, Kaji and all the others he knew.

And his absolute HATE over what he had just learned about the plans of his father and the council that controlled NERV.

"Father! SEELE! I reject you! I reject your plans! You can all GO TO HELL!"

At that moment, Shinji's eyes flashed red.

He was one with the Evangelion now: even if he left the armored shell, its' power was at his command no matter what.

"YOU HEAR ME?! GO TO HELL!"

Chamber of the Council of the Seven Eyes

Lorenz Keel seethed at what he saw.

"One boy. Decades of planning, and ONE FUCKING 15-YEAR OLD BRAT ruins EVERYTHING!"

His fist slammed on the table.

"Not all is ruined! Once we recover the Lance-"

Keel looked at SEELE 13.

"Do you realize what the boy is doing?! He is taking the MP Evangelions into a Dirac Sea! Once there, they cannot perform Third Impact and commence Instrumentality! The plan, so long in its' coming, ruined in one day by one BRAT!"

Keel flew into a rage, screaming his rage at anyone or thing that would listen.

If there was anything he could be happy about, it was that Gendo Ikari, the brat's father, wouldn't be seeing his plan come to terms, either.

Tokyo-3: NERV GHQ

Gendo watched as his son destroyed any hope of seeing his beloved Yui ever again.

"DAMN YOU, IKARI! DAMN YOU TO THE DEEPEST PITS OF HELL!"

"Oh, no one's getting damned but YOU, Commander."

A USP .45 was placed to the back of the Commander's head.

It was held by an angry Maya Ibuki.

Gendo quickly realized his situation: his right hand was gone, he had no gun and everything was going straight to hell.

"Fuck."

Maya then pulled the trigger, killing the Bastard King.

In orbit: Evangelion Unit-01

The MP Evas were dragged into the Dirac Sea created by Unit-01.

At that moment, though, somehow, Rei had entered the Eva's entry plug.

'How? She was merged with Lilith!'

Then he realized why: he was in complete control.

He pulled her out of Lilith's body/soul.

Then Asuka came to mind.

'Oh, God, I left her there to die!'

As if on cue, Asuka then materialized in the plug, unhurt and untouched. 'We can't stay. If we do, SEELE will just try again.'

He knew they would understand.

Asuka would hate it, Rei wouldn't care, but he knew, somehow, that they would understand.

He hugged the two women in his life that meant more to him then his own.

Rei, an perverted (not in the sexual way) clone of his mother and Lilith, who was made to bring husband and wife back together while killing off the entire planet in the process.

Asuka, the fragile girl that hated showing her weaknesses and hid them under a shell of bravado, but who loved Shinji as he loved her back.

They were important.

And not because of the Evas.

Shinji held the two girls close to him, unwilling to let them come to harm ever again, as the MP series Evas fell into the Dirac Sea he created.

Now it was their turn.

The Lance of Longinus couldn't stay.

Unit-01 couldn't stay.

And Shinji couldn't stay.

He needed to leave for the safety of everyone on Earth.

He needed, as much as he despised it, to run away.

This time, though, he was not going to be alone.

Unknown Location

Shinji woke in a dark place: a corridor made of metal.

"Unfamiliar ceiling..."

He looked and found Asuka and Rei, who were naked on the deck, holding onto one another subconsciously for warmth.

He experimentally tried creating an AT-field, and much to the Third Child's surprise, an octagonal shield formed in front of him.

The shock defused it, but Shinji knew now that he could defend himself.

He was like Kaworu now, but he was still himself.

Still human, just with the power to use his AT-field.

Although, when you thought about it, that was the only difference between the Angels and humans.

Kaworu proved they could take human form if they so wished.

He shook his head.

This wasn't the time to think about that.

He needed to make sure Asuka and Rei were OK, find out where the hell they were and-Shinji blinked as he heard gunfire and screaming.

'Not this shit again...'

The sound of metal meeting metal was heard, and it was getting closer. A hatch opened and in came a massive robot. (AN: Do I HAVE to describe a modern Cylon Centurion? Honestly, if you're a fan if the series, you know what the big bastards look like!)

Two more entered the hall, and all three looked at Shinji before deploying the guns on their arms. Shinji glanced at the two girls on the deck, then glared at the robots.

"Fuck you."

They opened fire, but Shinji deployed an AT-field to stop the bullets from even hitting him and the girls that came with him.

They stopped, and all three looked at one another, as if saying 'what the fuck just happened?'.

Shinji then pressed the robots up against the wall with the AT-field, disabling them by crushing their power cables.

"What the frak?!"

He looked to see a squad of men and women looking at him.

"How the hell did you do that?!"

He shook his head.

"I...can't tell you. How many more of these things are there?"

That got them moving again.

"Frak! Get your asses down to Aft Damage Control!"

"Yes, sir!"

The Marines ran off.

"Kid, you're going to need to get some clothes. And godsdamn, you smell!"

It was only then that Shinji discovered that he was covered in dried LCL.

"Shinji?"

He looked at Asuka, who was waking up.

"Don't try to move."

She nodded, knowing that he was worried that anything those damned MP series bastards did to her might've been transferred to her body.

It had happened to Shinji far too many times to count, and seeing Shinji come back like that sickened her.

Asuka looked at him.

The boy was naked, just like she was.

But he was no pervert and both of them knew that, especially after Instrumentality, so she was more comfortable being naked near him now.

"Where are we? And why the hell is it so dark?"

They both heard a moan and looked at the blue-haired source.

"What the hell? Wasn't she-"

"I thought the same thing." Rei opened her eyes.

"Ikari-kun?" "We're here, Ayanami."

He helped her up.

"This seems...familiar."

Shinji REALLY wanted to forget that day now.

"Familiar?"

Asuka, thanks to Instrumentality, knew exactly what Rei was talking about.

While it was an accident, (and they all knew it) she was not happy about Rei being the first girl Shinji ever touched.

"You owe me, Shinji."

He pulled Asuka up, noting that she was fine: no scarring, no open wounds.

"We need to find a safe place. There's something here."

Asuka noted the destroyed robots.

"How the hell did you do that?"

Shinji shook his head.

"An AT-field. I don't know how, but I used an AT-field."

Rei blinked.

"Gravity is different."

Asuka looked at Rei.

"What?"

"I am...lighter then before. And it is not because I have lost weight. The gravity is artificial. We can not on Earth."

Asuka blinked.

"Artificial gravity? We don't-"

"I'm responsible for this."

Both looked at Shinji.

"Come again?"

"I didn't want those bastards back home to use the Evas to cause another Impact, so...I brought us here. I-"

"You did NOT run away. What you did was save everyone on Earth. AGAIN."

Asuka let out a breath.

"At least the Bastard King can't fuck with your head here. Wherever HERE is."

All three shuddered, as it was a bit cold.

"We should...find someone that has clothes. What's the word? Quartermaster?"

"That's for a ship."

Shinji chuckled.

A very open change for him.

"I think we're on a ship. Those guys said 'Aft Damage Control' before they ran off."

"Right."

Meanwhile...

Captain Leland Joseph Adama was NOT having a good day.

First, one of his pilots was killed. Second, he nearly got killed by a Cylon Centurion before he was saved by a team of Marines.

And now he just found two kids outside Aft Damage Control who had no clue how they got there.

"This is taking the meaning of 'fraked up' to whole new levels."

He turned to the Marines.

"Get Colonel Tigh on the horn, but keep an eye out for the Cylons."

He got the feeling the Centurions were dead, but it didn't hurt to be sure.

Twinam walked over to a phone, picked it up and called CIC.

"Sir? Understood."

He hung up the sound-powered phone.

"Sir, you're not gonna believe this. CIC just told me a fraking kid took out the Cylons that were coming here."

And that was when Apollo's brain just finally shut down.

Hotdog chuckled.

"Just another day on the Battlestar _Galactica_, right, Captain?" Apollo hit the deck.

Battlestar _Galactica_: Sickbay

All three Children now wore hospital smocks and sat on a cot while a woman named Ishay tested their blood.

He knew that they weren't going to find anything odd, and they didn't have a clue why the doctors were so paranoid.

...OK, he knew why: they just appeared on a military spaceship without being detected.

That would make anyone nervous.

"Kids."

Shinji looked at a bald man wearing a nicely tailored uniform.

"I'm Colonel Saul Tigh, _Galactica's_ XO. I'm just going to ask one simple question: how the frak did you get on board this ship without being seen by anyone?"

Asuka sighed.

"Believe me, Colonel, you wouldn't believe us if we did."

Tigh scoffed.

"Unless it's so fraking outlandish, I just might."

Shinji took in a breath.

"How about this: a bunch of old men are conspiring to end the human race, and three children are the key to it. Those three pilot giant cloned aliens that were made to fight an invading force that wanted their own version of that plan, but it wasn't exactly good for humanity, so they had to fight. But there's one man who had a plan of his own."

Shinji felt better getting this off his chest.

"His plan was like theirs, but different all the same. Then, after fighting 15 of those aliens, the old men attacked the organization that the kids were part of. During that attack, one of the kids is put in charge of the ultimate power and is forced to make a choice: does he do what the old men want, does he do what the aliens wanted, does he do what his asshole of a father wanted or does he make another choice?"

Tigh wasn't liking where this was going.

"And you're the kids in that...little tale?"

"Yeah. Shinji Ikari, Third Child, pilot of Evangelion Unit-01 and unwilling focus for Instrumentality, at your service."

He gave Tigh a mocking salute.

"What the hell is wrong with you, baka? You're never like this." 'Not that I mind...'

"Whatever Instrumentality did, it made me less...reserved, I think."

Tigh blinked, then made a decision. "I'll want a full report from you kids on what the hell happened to you, how you got here and what the frak you did to those toasters, but now, I got bigger problems."

He faced the man hooked into life support.

"Who's he?"

Tigh took in a breath.

"The Old Man. My friend and my commander, Bill Adama."

Tigh walked off, leaving the three children to themselves.

"Great. Stuck in an alternate universe on a spaceship God knows how far from Earth and the only people I know are you and Wondergirl."

Asuka then hugged both Shinji and Rei, surprising the pair with the act.

"But I could really care less about that. At least I'm not alone anymore."

She started crying openly for the first time in years.

"I'm happy."

Shinji simply held her in his arms, trying to comfort her.

He dragged them here, so he was going to make sure they were happy.

I pity Cavil. Really, I do.

Because once Shinji learns what he's done...well, what happened to Gendo in canon will PALE to what will happen to Cavil.

Then there's all the other assholes in _BSG:_ Zarek, Cain, Phelen, just to name a few.

I think I've unleashed a monster, because Shinji will kill all of them simply because they've harmed people.

And while he's still the Shinji we all know and love, he took in a few of his father's traits: no mercy to his enemies, mostly. Thankfully, he's more like his mother then his father, so no Gendo Posing, thankfully.

Now for a treat.

Omake: Glaring Contest, Take One

(The setting is Gendo's office in the Geo-Front. The Author stands in front of two men, known for making others feel unworthy of existing just by looking at them)

AUTHOR: Good evening. Tonight, we have a contest of wills between Commander William Adama-

(He pointed at the aforementioned man)

AUTHOR: And Gendo Ikari. This board separates the two men from their infamous glares. Once it is removed, only one man shall be left standing.

(The Author removes the board and Gendo suddenly bursts into flames, screaming as he goes)

AUTHOR:...Well, that's interesting.

(Gendo runs out of the office and into the Geo-Front, still on fire and still screaming. Adama turns his Glare on the camera and it explodes. We only get audio feed)

AUTHOR: DAMN IT, BILL!

ADAMA: Sorry.

Next Time on Battlestar Evangelion: While Shinji, Rei and Asuka try to adjust to life on a Battlestar, the survivors of NERV try to locate the missing Children.

Ja Ne!


	2. Chapter 1: Life without Giant Robots

Battlestar Evangelion

Chapter 1: Life without Giant Robots/Aftermath

It had been 12 hours since Shinji and his fellow pilots ended up on the Battlestar _Galactica_.

While he was still feeling kind of guilty about bringing them here, he felt worse when they found out what was going on.

A few months before, the creations of the 12 Colonies of Kobol, who were called Cylons, nuked every single planet, killing at _least_ 50 billion men, women and children. Only 50000 survived, and all of them were in the Fleet Galactica was escorting.

And the worst part?

The Cylons had taken human form in the 40 years they were gone.

They knew about four of the twelve models, (one of whom was one of _Galactica's_ pilots and had shot the Old Man) and right now they were wondering if they were three of the remaining eight.

The verdict?

"Well..."

Major Sherman Cottle lit up a cigarette, as he just completed surgery on Adama and had some of his orderlies perform a number of complex blood tests on the Children.

"Good news is, you're not Cylons. Bad news is, you're not exactly human, either."

"I figured as much. What happened during Third Impact-what happened just before I sent us here-much have changed me."

Cottle scoffed and walked off while taking in a long drag of his cancer stick.

That reminded him of Ritsuko Akagi in a screwed up way.

"Not just you. Both the girls are the same. Sure, you've got human DNA, but a few genes are screwed up."

Shinji answered the unspoken question.

"Angel DNA."

Cottle looked at the Third Child.

"Long story."

He pulled out some X-rays that the medics performed on the three of them.

"Your appendix has solidified, and from the look of things, is made of something more like diamond then anything else."

Well, that answered how Shinji could produce an AT-field.

His appendix was an S2 organ now. (AN: I saw that in an Eva time travel fic once. I have yet to find it again: it was a good story)

Asuka sighed, highly irritated.

"Doctor, I know you're cautious and all, but I think you'd want us to leave. We're taking up beds you're going to need."

Cottle breathed in a drag from his cancer stick, then turned to leave.

"You're right. Get the hell out of here."

Meanwhile, back in the _Evangelion_ universe...

The JSSDF attack was devastating, but thankfully, without the Evas, there was no point to continuing it.

The dead were recovered, the wounded brought back to health and everyone else continued with life as always.

The sole exclusion was Colonel Misato Katsuragi, promoted by the UN (and the JSSDF after they learned they had been severely duped) and who had barely survived the attack.

As the acting commander of NERV, she had to answer one VERY important question: where the fuck had the Evangelions disappeared?

While it was worded in a nicer fashion, it was more or less what they asked.

Only one person could answer that question, and Shinji Ikari was gone, as were Rei Ayanami and Asuka Langley Sohryu.

When they checked the hospital, Toji Suzuhara was missing as well, and from what she had learned, so had Hikari Horaki.

All of whom were pilots or pilot candidates.

The only person who could have had any idea what happened was comatose.

That, of course, was Ritsuko Akagi, Gendo's personal bitch who tried to redeem herself by trying to stop Gendo before he tried to unleash the Impact.

Didn't work so well, as the Bastard King shot her.

Still, Shinji saved them as Rei gave HIM, not Gendo, control.

"Colonel?"

She looked at Maya, who had walked into Terminal Dogma.

Maya was hailed as the heroine of the hour, as she fired the .45 ACP round that ended the Bastard's life.

"What is it, Maya?"

"Uh, you're going to want to take a look at this."

She handed Misato a file, and the Colonel started reading it.

"What the fuck is this?"

It appeared to be a massive, winged monster that had weapons and engines mounted to its' body.

It's called an Autonomous Assault Ark. It's based off the same principles the Evas used. SEELE was building it-"

Misato scoffed at the mention of the organization that, indirectly, murdered her father and controlled NERV and the UN from the shadows.

They were gone now: mass suicide, as their plans to avoid death had been foiled, and permanently.

"It needs to be destroyed."

"Ma'am, it can't cause an Impact. It was built to fight the Angels, but wasn't ready in time. They were getting it ready for the attack on NERV, but-"

"Not enough time. What's the point? The Angels are dead."

"But the Children are missing. The Magi have been analyzing what Unit-01 did, and...you're not going to like it."

Misato dreaded the news. And rightfully so.

"Son of a bitch."

Battlestar _Galactica_: Quartermaster's Office

While they were free to roam the ship, naked wasn't the way to go.

They quickly (wearing their hospital gowns) made their way to the Quartermaster's office, then found a set of fatigues in their sizes.

"So, why here?"

Shinji wondered that question himself.

He didn't know how they ended up on _Galactica_.

He didn't choose this universe.

His thoughts were 'get the Evas away from Earth'.

And away they went.

Still, Shinji could access Unit-01's power, so it was still in this universe.

And if it was here, so were Unit-02, Unit-00's remains and the MP Evas.

'Oh, fuck.'

He dropped a bundle of clothes to the floor and banged his head against a bulkhead.

"Oi, baka, what's with you?"

"I think I fucked up REALLY bad."

Tokyo-3

"Another universe? Like that old show _Sliders_ or that episode of _Star_ _Trek_?"

Maya nodded.

"Fucking WONDERFUL!"

"And that's not the biggest problem. The UN knows about it. And they want confirmation that they've been destroyed and the Children recovered."

Misato was tempted to join Kaji in the world of the dead, but for the sake of the children she tried to take care of she needed to live and get them back.

"And HOW are we going to do that?!"

Maya's head tilted downwards, and Misato looked at the monstrous form in the file Maya gave her.

"Oh, HELL no."

"Ma'am, we don't have a choice. We're responsible for the Evas."

Temptation to blow brains out. Rising.

"Fuck. Fine, then get me a crew. And when that fake-blonde bitch wakes up, she's coming with us!"

She paused. "HOW are we going to get there?"

Maya pointed at a feature that Misato, as usual, overlooked.

"An S2 engine?"

Battlestar _Galactica_

"The Evas are HERE?"

"I'm not sure, but I think I brought them here along with us. That's BAD, Asuka!"

"How the fuck is that bad?"

"Third Impact was _avoided_, Pilot Sohryu. It can still be brought to pass."

Both former pilots looked at their teammate.

"What?!"

Rei closed her eyes.

"If the Cylons discover the Evas, they can and will unleash the raw power of the Impact if they examine it incorrectly. If they discover this near the Colonial Fleet-"

Asuka slammed her fist against a bulkhead.

"Son of a fucking BITCH! We need to find them!"

Rei, as impassive as always, simply stated a fact that Asuka and Shinji were forgetting.

"The Evas have the power, but they lack one important feature. Without their pilots, Third Impact simply will not happen."

Asuka looked back at Rei.

"Wondergirl, have we forgotten something? _We're_ in the same fucking universe!"

"STOP IT!"

Both looked back at Shinji.

"Can we worry about the Evas later, when we find them? I just want..."

Shinji fell unconscious, and was only prevented from hitting the deck thanks to Asuka and Rei, who quickly moved to support him.

She shot Rei a jealous look before shaking her head.

Instrumentality had shown her that Rei loved Shinji too, but was barely able to show her feelings toward him thanks to the Commander.

The same could be said of herself.

They were here.

He was here.

'I may want him to myself, but he needs both of us, much as I hate to admit it.'

Back in the _Eva_-verse

When Misato went to Germany to look at the Autonomous Assault Ark, (christened _Wunder_ by the German NERV branch) she expected it to be unfinished.

She was, thankfully, wrong.

The ship was finished, ready for launch and armed to the teeth, but lacking a crew and lacking a power source.

An S2 engine was needed to power the fucking thing, and while they had a few cores that were never installed in the MP-Eva series, Misato didn't trust it as far as she could throw it.

"So..."

She turned to Lieutenant Makoto Hyuga.

"Where exactly did they end up?"

"Another universe, that's for sure, but if you're talking about where in the universe, they're over 60000 lightyears from Earth."

Misato looked at her subordinate carefully.

"We know _which_ universe they're in?"

"Yes, ma'am. Problem is, we don't have faster then light technology. We can't get there."

"We'll find a way. Until then, I want this thing modified for space flight."

Ritsuko would find a way to get them to Shinji and the others once she woke up.

Until then, the _Wunder_ needed to be readied for space flight and space combat, just in case.

Battlestar _Galactica_: Children's Quarters

As the two girls refused to leave Shinji, (and Tigh was surprisingly understanding of their position) all three were assigned a room in Officer's Country.

"Ow."

And when Shinji woke up, he woke in the presence of the two girls he had fallen in love with, but was too shy to admit his feelings to.

Not that he needed to: they knew thanks to their personal Instrumentality.

But they would take it slow.

VERY slow.

They had the rest of their lives to get used to one another.

"It's about time you woke up, Shinji."

He looked at Asuka, then Rei.

"What happened?"

"You were telling us to stop fighting, then you blacked out."

"I felt faint."

Rei, who sat in one of the chairs, came up with the most likely explanation.

"You were the focusing point for Instrumentality, Ikari-kun. That may have drained you of your strength."

Asuka smirked.

A bad sign.

"Well, there's only one solution! And none of us have eaten since we got here!"

She dragged Shinji to his feet.

"Gott, you're light! What the hell have you been eating?!"

"Uh-"

"Never mind: that was rhetorical. You're a fucking twig, Shinji, and that's not healthy at all!" She looked at Rei. "And from what I saw in that mindfuck, YOU don't eat much, either!"

"That is because-"

Asuka was not taking Rei's excuses, so the Second Child dragged her friends/lovers/whatever they were out of the room to try and find the galley, ignoring their protests.

Making a Shinji/Asuka/Rei romance fic is not as easy as some of the authors on-site make it seem.

That and I haven't dealt with Toji and Hikari yet, either.

But rest assured: they, too are on _Galactica_.

And, yes, the _Wunder_ is the same ship from_ ROE 3.33_. Blame Gainax for giving me a ship to play with. (Cackles madly)

By the way,

Omake: Glaring Contest, part II

(Once more, we are in Gendo's office, with Adama on one side of the desk and Gendo on the other)

AUTHOR: Ok, Bill, Glare on my say-so and out ONE SECOND BEFORE!

(Adama nods as the board separating Adama and Gendo is raised)

AUTHOR: BEGIN!

(Adama Glares at Gendo, and Gendo bursts into flame once more, running away screaming)

AUTHOR: Fuck me, that's got to hurt!

(Outside, we see Gendo running past the two universes' booze hounds: Misato, Starbuck and Tigh (the latter of whom has his Season 3-4 eyepatch, simply because it make him look like a badass))

MISATO: Was that the Commander?

STARBUCK: Who the frak lit him on fire?

TIGH: (does his chuckle) Don't care: it's fraking hilarious!

(Gendo runs past Helo and Kaji as he dives into the Geo-Front lake, putting out the flames)

Yes, I've got a hard-on against Gendo. Almost everyone does.

Review responses:

edboy4926: To be clear on the timeframe, the beginning is during _End of Evangelion/NGE_ Episode 26 and _BSG_ S02E02 Valley of Darkness/03 Fragged/04 Resistance. We'll reach S03E04 Exodus Part II before the _Wunder_ finally catches up with the Colonials. And before any of you ask, yes, _Pegasus_ is going to survive.

HolyDragoon: We're only seeing _BSG_ and _NGE_/_ROE_ characters in this: no OCs. And yes, that includes Major Pinkerton. If he even _exists_ in this version of the timeline remains to be seen.

Paladin3030: ...I see we have someone who's watched the original series. My response is this.

FUCK. NO.

The Children having the power to use their AT-fields is bad enough. Having Adama with mind powers is overkill.

Next Time on _Battlestar Evangelion_: We look in on Toji and Hikari!

Ja Ne!


End file.
